It has been known by West German Laid-Open Application (DE-OS) No. 2,717,111 to provide teeth on saw blades or saw bands by means of one single grinding wheel to individually cut each tooth from solid stock. However, it is not possible in this way to manufacture the saw band in a single pass without separately finishing the teeth.
West German Pat. No. 916,922 describes a device for finishing the teeth on saw blades and which includes a tapered grinding wheel mounted for rotation about an axis extending at an acute angle to the direction of linear work advance. However, the grinding wheel shaft has to perform an oscillatory pivoting movement so that the overall arrangement is complicated and expensive.
Accordingly, it is the main object of the present invention to provide teeth having positive cutting angles on saw blades or saw bands by prograssively grinding the solid stock in a single processing pass.